lullaby
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: this is a bleach fanfiction if you dont like then tell me what you dislike about it. rated m for language and possible yaoi in the future or yuri.
1. new kids

_"ichigo"_came a voice that belonged to doctor aizen sokestue. ichigo and the rest of his family had all been talked to seperatly about his mother. ichigo

loved the woman. to ichigo she was the god he beleived in. _"im sorry to say this ichigo but... your mother is dead."_aizen said with a small hint of

saddness._"w-wha thats impossible"_ ichigo whispered to mainly him self.**_'this can be this just cant be'_ **ichigo kept thinking to himself since his father came

to bring him to the car.' ichigo hadnt smiled ever since. that was four years ago. now ichigo was fifteen going on sixteen. ichigo had moved to a new town

after his mothers death but now that they finished unpacking in the house that used to be litten up by his mothers smile that never faltered. now it all

seemed like a distant memmorie.

* * *

_"ichigo its time for school"_Karin ichigo's younger black haired sister said to him as he watched yuzu drag their father away to the car. _"kay"_ was all ichigo

ever replyed to any yes or no awnswers. as they pulled up to kurahha high school ichigo noticed that most had the same colored hair. usualy black and

brown hair. as ichigo stepped out of the car and walked in to the building he looked around himself and noticed all the students wore uniforms. they all

had white blouse like shirts and the boys wore grey pants and the girls wore grey skirts. once ichigo reached the office he passed a tall boy with dark

brown hair light brown eyes and had very dark skin. is shoulders were broad and he was very mucilar._ "hello you must be the new boy."_ the kid said to

ichigo in a very quiet voice. _" i guess so"_ ichigo said in a small reply. _"im chad, sado chad."_said chad who held out his hand sheepishly. _"im __ichigo"_ ichigo

replyed and took chads hand and shook it. _"im supposed to show you around the school"_chad said and handed ichigo a piece of paper with his name on

it._"its your schedule"_chad said._ "we have only __one class apart"_ chad added _"well at least i now kinda know some one."_ ichigo said in a small tone." yeah but by

the end of the day you'll know alot more" chad said with a hint of relief. " i'm not so sure about that" ichigo whispered with a hint of dispare in his voice.

as chad walked ichigo to his first class:after ichigo changed in to his uniform in the boys bathroom stall:when chad opened the door and walked in ichigo

hesitated a bit.' i cant do this again' he thought to was soon pulling ichigo through the door as the teacher announced his arrival."everyone this is Mr.

ichigo kurosaki his last school was serenity high." the teacher announced as more that half the room gasped. serenity was a school for crazy people or

psycho's. it also contained people with special ability's. "any one want to ask ichigo a question?" the teacher asked the class. at that everyone raised

their hand. "pick one ichigo" the teacher spoke to ichigo now and ichigo just nodded. "hmm you" he pointed to a boy with medium length hair that was

brown "ok i'm kegio and i wanted to know why you were there?"asked kegio. "well i was sent there five times what time do you want to know bout?"

ichigo asked him. he answered with" how bout all of them." ."well the first was because my father thought i was kinda went insane after my mother died .

cuz i would never smile i didn't talk much and because i just didn't like him. the second reason was because i started to have symptoms of a person

developing multiple personality's the third was when i started getting violent. the fourth time was after my brother died and i just didn't do anything." he

he pointed to a girl with long Orangish brown hair to ask her question."well i'm inoue and i wanted to know what is it like there?' at that alot of hands

dropped. " its very different from a psychiatric unit we are all put in different rooms and we can leave unless we can over come our reason for being

there." he replyed i'm a tone that said not to press that subject. then he pointed to a petite girl with black hair. "i'm rukia and you only gave four

reasons"she pointed out. "the fifth reason would not be believable to you all." ichigo replyed in a tone that hid everything. then he pointed to the last

hand raised. it belonged to a man with bright blue hair and eyes to match"i'm grimmjow and i wanted ta know if your signal and if so would ya like to go

on a date some time" grimmjow said bluntly. " yes i'm signal, and no i will not go on a date with you... anyone else want to ask any thing?' ichigo kept his

face straight and showed no emotion to the boys question." i'm nel and i wanted to know what your term scores?" asked a girl with long sea foam green

hair and a large chest. " my term score for math is 560 for English it was 497 for science it was 632 and for extracurricular activity's it was 1028."ichigo

said nostalgically. when ichigo met chad for lunch he was introduced to a group of people that ichigo could get used to. He never would forget them eather.


	2. How many are there?

**Ichigi111: okay people i know i havent updated in a while ive been very buisy so bare with it. i promis to update this faster so will you boys stop fighting and do the honers.**

**ichigo/grimmjow/renji:*stands up* remember no matter how much she wishes ichigi dose not own bleach or any of the characters excepte a few in future chapters. there will be yaoi in future chapters so be warned if you dont like please dont flame and ruin it for everyone else. now to the story.**

_He never would forget them eather. _

ichigo stood as he went to his next class. the whole lunch peirod was silent and ichigo had already made many new friend. as ichigo turned the corner he bumped in to a tall braudy boy with a piano like grin and an eye patch."Well Well, hello names nitora you must be ichigo."said the tall raven haired male who leaned down and picked up the books ichigo dropped."hello."ichigo replied completely composed and soon after he was already in his next class. now ichigo was in his history class with chad,ishida,and renji who forced ichigo to sit by him."this teacher is kinda creepy so dont be fooled by his calm state. and try not to be pulled after class."renji whispered in ichigos ear and ichigo only nodded as the teacher walked in. he was tall with long black hair and a white bone cliped in his hair."and his names bakuguya kuchki."renji whispered to ichigo just as the teacher began. the rest of the day went by smoothly untill ichigos last one only had renji in it. so ichigo took the seat next to him and soon after the same blue haired nussance walked in to the room.(Aka Grimmjow) as ichigo turned toward renji grimmjow noticed ichigo and the empty seat right next to him. renji also saw this and moved began moving some thing but before he could set them down grimmjow was already sitting next to him."so you can draw or paint"grimmjow asked a now very uncomfortable ichigo."yes i can now can you please leave my personal bubble?" he asked the blue haired man."why should i you smell so good... Berry"grimmjow said and soon a fist hit him in the face and sent him flying back in to nitora who just laughted at grimmjow."why dont you keep your grungy paws off my twin grimm." came a harsh voice that belonged to a pale version of ichigo and behind him stood three other people. the others looked like ichigo also but one had brown hair one had black hair and the last had a deep purple colored hair."im kaien ichigos second twin."saide the brown haired one."im zanbgestue"said the black haired one."im kon and if you ever touch or call ichigo a berry i will personaly-"the purple haired one began when"you guys what are you doing here?"ichigo cut in."we came because dad thought you would needsome family here came a new voice that belonged to a female who had short hair with streaks of deep purple brown white black and orange."the names ichigi kurosaki and if you hurt my brother -"she said leaning down so her head was level with renjis and grimmjows"ill hog tie and gastraite you so you can never have kids or piss straight for years."she finished with a look that said im not jokeing."now come on boys lets get to our classes before the teachers worrie."and then she was gone."well that was unexpected."ichigo said and mentaly laughed."and by the way i dont think she was kidding." he said before he retook his seat next to renji. by the time the day ended ichigo was very exausted and as soon as he and his seven siblings got home he colapsed onthe couch and ell in to a deep sleep.


	3. Comments Please

**ATTENTION:**

_**Okay i was honestly shocked. Shocked beyond belief, i never knew how much people loved my stories untill i told what Guest said. its amazing, ive already begun to delete stories, but dont worrie, they are going to be redone and revised. im going to start updating my stories and am going to start posting new chapters. i would really appreciate it if you would all comment on whisch stories i shouls up date. ill post the list below and if youd like ill even start a new story that will be updated by writing ideas given to me from you the readers. so heres the list, comment on which ones you think i should post new chapters for.**_

_**Thank you all lots. ^.^**_

**5 Deadly Terms used By Women**

**A Year To Forget**

**Bleached Whiskey Lullaby**

**Egyptian Lovers**

**Hush Hush**

**keep you Ey-Eyes Open/Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Singers Drama**

**Singing prophets and Sad Tigers**

**The lost portal**

**Times passing**

**To prove it**

**Underworld, Nightworld, And Daybreak**

**Unknown and Unheard**

**Lullaby**

**Slipping Away**

**The Accedental Meeting**

_**Commentn on which you want to read more of and ill begin writing more chapters.**_

_**~Ichigi111Kurosaki**_


End file.
